


we are groot

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Trick or Treat 2017, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: Groot meets someone like himself.





	we are groot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> A quick drawing I hope you will like :)

[ ](https://imgur.com/h4aQtwF)

_"Do not be so hasty, little one!"_

_"I am Groot."_


End file.
